This type of tire for use in dump trucks and the like is used in an environment where the road surface is in poor condition such as a construction site or a mine. Accordingly, contact with pebbles, rocks, etc. on the road often causes a deep cut in the tread portion.
In the case where the tread portion receives such a deep cut, the separation between the tread rubber and the belt located on the tire radial inner side of the tread rubber is more likely to develop in the tire circumferential direction from the initial cut when the tire circumferential shearing strain in the tread portion during tire use is greater or the tread temperature is higher.
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses the following tire to suppress the heat generation of the tire center portion. A center block row is formed in the tread portion by circumferential grooves and lateral grooves, and each block constituting the center block row has a block groove one end of which is open to the lateral groove adjacent to the block on one side in the tire circumferential direction and the other end of which is open to the lateral groove adjacent to the block on the other side in the tire circumferential direction.